


thrown and overflown with bliss

by Highsmith (quimtessence)



Series: Malta Snapshots [1]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Queer Character of Color, Canon Queer Relationship, Character Study, Established Relationship, Feelings, Ficlet, Immortal Husbands Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Kissing, M/M, Malta, Pre-Canon, Romance, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:00:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25333531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quimtessence/pseuds/Highsmith
Summary: The reason for the argument is long-lost to time. In a sense, it doesn't matter, and perhaps it never did.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: Malta Snapshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834792
Comments: 18
Kudos: 245





	thrown and overflown with bliss

**Author's Note:**

> I've only watched the film (hopefully, I'll be able to get my hands on the comics at some point), and basically I want to write me some Malta-related vignettes.
> 
> Title from Eurythmics.

Their one and only actual fight after they stop trying to kill each other, if Joe remembers correctly, lasted three days, and only ended when Nicky (his Nicolò), just as Joe (still Yusuf back then) was about to stomp on his pride and grovel his way back, walked over from the other side of their tiny stone cottage in Nadur by the river to kneel by Joe's side in the corner and rested his head on his shoulder, silently loosening his body against his. When Joe's arm encircled him at the waist, he untethered a harsh breath which ruffled the hair peeking from behind his ear.

The reason for the argument is long-lost to time. In a sense, it doesn't matter, and perhaps it never did.

What Joe does see in his mind's eye clear as day is the top of Nicky's head, hair a little too long on top; the tip of his nose, shiny with sweat from being out in the sun for the better part of the day avoiding more awkward silences and pointed stares. His scent is imprinted on his memory like fresh scars on a body.

The kisses which came then had been soft, tentative. A reacquaintance of mouths and bodies. He remembers the deep taste of Mission figs, ripe in August, a pleasant sweetness on Nicky's tongue. The way Joe's pulse had jumped from it led them to their bumpy mattress and days upon days of peacemaking.

Joe suspects he recalls this so well, it stands out so well, because there have been arguments between them few and far between. They started in hatred centuries ago, but Nicky is _everything_ now, there are no harsh words or acts. There's nothing but love.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: [rhubarbdreams](https://rhubarbdreams.tumblr.com/)


End file.
